


Your Doctor

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course I'm your Doctor you daft woman. Who else could it possibly be?"<br/>Inspired by Alex's comments at Florida Supercon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one awhile ago and I am only now finishing. A procrastinator to the end of time, or possibly after I haven't decided yet.  
> Thank you so much to Jenn for the beta! She's my hero for having done it at such a ridiculous hour.  
> Inspired by Alex's comments at Florida Supercon. Sorry this took ages to finish.  
> I have no idea how it got so fluffy but I'm not sorry. I hope you enjoy.

“Well of course I'm your Doctor!”

“What?” Alex blinks bleary eyed in the dark room until the clock on the night stand comes into focus. It's just after 4 am. The phone, she'd just answered it. Right then.

“I said of course I'm your Doctor. What sort of bollocks is that then, saying you're not sure?”

“Matt?” She's still far too tired to really comprehend a phone call but he must be on his dinner break and not realise the time. She's surprised that he's called at all. “What are you on about, do you have any idea what time it is?”

His voice stills and for a moment shes drifting back to sleep when he speaks again. “Christ, sorry. I never can work out the times. I'll let you sleep, but don't think I'm letting this go Kingston.”

“Mmm,” she mumbles sleepily. “Wait 'til I'm awake at least.”

“Sorry, goodnight.”

The call disconnects and still not fully awake, she drops her mobile to get lost somewhere in the tangle of sheets.

XX

She doesn't contemplate the call again until later that evening when she's just dropped the pasta she's cooking into the pot of boiling water and the phone rings again. Matt's name fills the screen and she drags the bar down to answer the call. “And what sort of time do you call this?” She can hear the smile in his voice as he replies. “Slightly better than calling at 4 am? Sorry about that by the way.”

“It's fine really, what are you even doing awake? It's got to be at least half three there.”

“Just wrapped up a night shoot and I thought this would be a much better time to catch you is all.”

“Ah, I do not envy you at all, so what can I do for you now that you have me?”

She can hear shifting and the crackling sounds from the phone that indicate he's not standing still.

“Sorry about that, in my trailer now. Can't be bothered to drive home at this hour. As to what I need from you, you wife have some serious explaining to do.”

She laughs into her phone and sprinkles a measure of salt into the boiling pasta. “What did I do?” It only takes her a moment to remember his earlier call and she giggles. “Oh, that.”

“Yes, that. Of course I'm your Doctor you daft woman. Who else could it possibly be? He's the one who sent her off to the Library you know. We filmed that bit if you recall. Besides that I'm offended now Kingston, you've offended me.” The last bit is said with a pout and she can picture the look on his face as clearly as if she were looking at him and not standing on the other side of the world. “And how have I done that, besides the obvious?”

“I'm a grown man you know.” She's curious now because it's been a couple of weeks now and honestly she only half recalls that she said a number of things at that Florida convention, things that apparently caused a stir. She doesn’t understand how Sci-Fi fans, writers, or even other other actors keep it all straight in their heads. As much as she likes to speculate really only Steven knows how it will end up anyway. She doesn't see why it would offend Matt.

“Yes dear, so I've been informed.”

“Well it's not like it would be statutory you know, or even non-consensual at that.”

“What?”

“You know, the things you'd do to your Doctor.” She snorts into the phone and bends to pull a colander from the cabinet to strain the pasta out.

“Don't be so sure about that. He may be a 900 year old alien but I have a feeling that River knows how to do things that would make his head more than spin.”

He says nothing for a moment and she knows she's won, even if it was an unusually fast round. When he does speak it's nearly a subject change, except that he's still on the topic of analyzing the things she was quoted saying that weekend.

“So who is he anyway?”

“Who's who?”

“This bloke that's stealing my wife away, the one you are 'kind of sort of taken' by.”

“Remind me to kill Arthur because I know for a fact that you didn't get online all by yourself and look these things up. Either that or someone on the crew.”

“You are sidestepping my question. How can you be cheating already? We've only been married less than a year!” He sounds indignant and she giggles into the phone again.

“That would be my other husband, you know the one I haven't finished divorcing. It sounded much nicer to say than, I don't want to date you I don't know you, and you aren't my type.”

Alex takes the pasta off the stove and pours it out into the colander in the sink. As she does the water splashes back up and hits her arm causing her to yelp in pain.

“Shit!”

“Are you alright?” he sounds worried and she quickly holds the phone with her shoulder and turns on the cold water to soothe the burn.

“Fine, just burned myself making supper.”

“I knew I was right about your kitchen skills,” he teases. “Anyway I'll let you go, you sound busy. But don't be a stranger, you can call once in awhile you know.”

She smiles at that, “I know. Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight.” She disconnects the call and turns off the water and shakes her head. Sometimes she wonders what exactly it is that goes through that man's head.

XX

'Christ, did the woman have any idea what sort of images she conjured up every time she said something that suggestive about him?' Matt wondered as he closed his phone and shrugged off his jacket. He'd been thinking about it all week ever since Arthur had laughed at the videos someone had tweeted to him and he'd just had to share while they'd been having a few drinks.

It had always been their thing, the flirting. He and Alex had always just had that sort of comfortable chemistry since they day they had met. It was part of what made them so perfect together on screen. She's a beautiful woman but she's his friend, he really shouldn't think of her that way. But he's only human and some nights when he's alone he can't help wonder about the things that she'd said over the time he's known her.

He sighs, he's exhausted really but he's never going to sleep if he dwells on her and her fantastically sexy voice saying such suggestive things. Her voice is far too fresh on his mind, he really shouldn't have called her. He kicks off his shoes and strips out of his clothing, maybe a shower will help him to forget and get some sleep.

XX

He calls her up at 2:30 am on a Wednesday night. He's in the same time zone. She'd forgotten that he had flown into California for the convention in San Diego until earlier today when she'd received a text from Arthur. It's obvious he's been drinking, and she'd be more upset with him if she hadn't been awake already herself. She'd been drinking a bottle of wine alone on the sofa and reading when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Kingston! Everyone is here except for you and that is unacceptable.” He's not slurring but she can tell by the tone he'd had more than one drink.

“Hello Matt,” she says with a smile as she drinks her wine and settles back into the sofa cushions. “You don't have your new girl with you do you?” She can hear him through the phone breathing into the speaker for a half a second and she wonders what exactly he's doing. This Is the third call from him in the last couple of weeks and that’s far more than she'd ever exchanged with him between filming breaks, ever. They don't keep in touch like this.

“Okay, not everyone everyone. Everyone, Kaz, Arthur, me, and no River Song.” He sounds pouty now and she giggles at the look she knows is on his face.

“It's Comic Con honey, there are probably a good twenty River's there.”

“Ah,” she says. “But none of them have your lovely hair.”

She rolls her eyes and puts down the now empty wine glass. “That's because nobody actually wants hair like this Matt. What are you on about anyway? Shouldn't you be enjoying a party or better yet sleeping?”

“I stepped out for some air, and yeah probably. But I was thinking of you, a few people have asked about you, you know. The Doctor is incomplete without his wife apparently.”

She smiles and closes her eyes for a moment. “Well it's a good thing you aren't really the Doctor then.”

He makes a noise of disagreement. “I'm going to go to bed I think. Have fun at your convention okay? I'll talk to you later.”

“Me too I think, night Kingston.” She can imagine him running his hand through his hair when he speaks and the image in her mind warms her. She does miss him now that she's thinking about him.

“Goodnight.” She ends the call and heads to bed.

XX

Somehow over the next few weeks the calls have become a habit, so it's hardly a surprise when his name lights up her phone at half past eight. He's usually on a lunch break when his call comes in. The calls don't last long, just a few minutes here and there but they make her smile and all too frequently roll her eyes. Today's call however isn't one that causes either.

Alex smiles brightly and answers, “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your call today?” She's seated at her kitchen counter in a high bar stool with her laptop in front on her and a cool cup of tea pushed off to the side. She'd been checking her e-mail and going over the details of an audition her agent had sent but is more than happy for the distraction.

“That's better,” Matt says with a weary sounding sigh.

“What's better? Darling are you alright?” He sounds exhausted and it's barely midday for him.

“I just needed to hear your voice Kingston. It's been a rough sort of day here already.”

Instinctively she knows, she can hear it when he speaks and it's clear that it's finally gotten to him. “You miss them then.” It's not a question but rather a statement.

“Not just them, but yeah. How do you do it? This isn't anything like a film or anything else I've done. They are some of my very best friends and I just don't love this role the same without them.”

“Oh Matt,” she's been there. It really is hard once you get attached to the people you work with.

“Don't get me wrong,” he continues. “Jenna is great, and the crew is all still here, but I didn't think it would be like this. I keep turning around to say something to one of them and neither is here.

“I assume you are keeping in touch with them.” She knows that Karen is off filming though, a new film in Scotland and Arthur's got a production. The truth about acting, it was all endless hours and sometimes left little room for much else.

“I am, I don't want to worry either of them though. I just needed someone to tell me I'm being ridiculous is all.”

“So you chose to worry me instead did you? And you're being silly, you're allowed to feel that way honey.” she means it to tease and reassure, but he sounds apologetic when he speaks again.

“I shouldn't be bothering you with this, I'm sorry.”

“Matt,” she's firmer now with her words. “It's never a bother alright? And you know that you are always welcome to call me when you need me for any reason. Not that I can quite figure out why you keep calling me darling. I'm rather dull at my age.”

“Huh,” he chuckles into the phone and she knows that he is indeed feeling better already. “I thought that you'd figured that one out by now.”

“Apparently not,” her voice is questioning but she doesn't ask him to clarify.

She hears a crackle like he's holding his hand against the phone and the sound of muffled voices before speaks again. “Listen I've got to go, I'm needed back on my marker. Thanks for the chat, it helps to know that you'll be back, that I'm not losing all of you just yet. Bye Kingston.”

“Goodbye darling.” She hangs up the phone. So that's it then. She smiles at that thought knowing that she's a reminder for him, when he can't call anyone else. She quite likes that he's chosen to share it with her, an ocean away.

XX

Alex, is lying in bed chatting with Matt on the phone, has been doing so for the last half hour of her evening. It's more than habit now, the calls. After she'd hung up with him that first time he told her that he needed to talk, the frequency increased. Now they are as routine as her evening glass of wine and a bath. They speak nearly daily and it occurs to her that this is probably the most time she's ever spent on the phone. Not this call of course, but certainly the most time she's ever spent on the phone with a man, as she goes about her week. Even when she was happily married, the phone calls hadn't been daily.

She's not sure she wants to contemplate what that might mean. She just shoves the thoughts aside and laughs at the anecdote Matt's been telling her about. For a moment she lets her eyes slip closed to pretend that she's happy and then she realises... she is happy. At some point over this last break things have shifted. What were once dull moments are now filled with conversation with a man she finds more than a little attractive. She's confident enough that he finds her attractive as well, and though she knows it would never work beyond this, what could possibly be the harm in indulging in the idea of it?

She spends another hour on the phone before he tells her he's only just realised that he's late to set again and that they've sent someone after him. Bidding him a goodbye she hangs up and picks up the package still she'd brought in with the mail. She hadn't stopped to look at it before, but she does so now and grins from ear to ear at the contents. Oh he's going to love this, she thinks as she thumbs through the pages of her script. Well, as soon as he's allowed to read a copy.

XX

Matt's not sure when things changed. He'd always found himself more than a little attracted to Alex, and in his opinion he wasn't sure it was possible to not find her appealing. The woman could flirt with... well anything really. If it existed, he was sure that she would have the ability to flirt with it and it would be just as smitten. Months ago when he had made that first call he had been terrified. If it hadn't have been for the late hour and his need to apologize for having woken her, (or perhaps his need of a calming voice) he wasn't sure he'd have kept up with the calls. Only now he doesn't have to. She calls him as often as he does her. In fact it's now the first thing he does on his lunch hour after grabbing a sandwich and heading to his trailer.

He's never had time for a real relationship, but he thinks that this might be the closest thing he's ever had. Even with his past girlfriends he wasn't sure the conversation had been as intimate. Not in any way sexual, but something much deeper. Like he was able to reveal pieces of himself to her and receive bits of her in return. Not that he could have more he was sure. She was still a half a world away, but he'd take what he could get for now.

XX

When she returns to set finally, after months of phone calls and flirting and missing his face, she's nervous. She hasn't felt that in forever and it's strange. Just another thing to add to the little pile of forgotten emotions that he made her experience anew. She spots him across the set, the back of floppy hair and long limbs that are uniquely him.

She waves to a few people as she strides purposefully towards his place on set and smiles brightly as he whirls around at her greeting. “Hello Sweetie.” Shockingly she's caught up in a hug that lifts her an inch off the floor as he exclaims, “Kingston!” He kisses her cheek with a smacking sound.

“Put me down you sod, you're going to break me.” She laughs at his expression as he complies with her request but doesn't step away.

“You're a day early you bad girl, what are you doing here?”

“If I had stayed at the hotel I'd be asleep and I'm trying to not be horribly off schedule. Besides, I might have missed a few faces.”

“Yes well,” his face is a little smug as he speaks.

“But I don't see him anywhere so I assume he's at the office then?”

“What?” His face is indignant and she giggles.

“Steven, said something about putting in an appearance today when I said I might come over.”

“You!” He points accusingly and gives her a look with a smile in his eyes.

She should have known that things would be easy. In fact, she's sure they are even easier. This was much more like coming home somehow and she smiles again.

“You free for dinner later or no?”

He shakes his head disappointed and replies, “Can't I've got pickups the rest of the evening and then a re-shoot of a scene that nobody can manage to find the footage for from earlier in the week. It's been chaos, and because your schedule is always so tight, I've been told we need to finish tonight to move on. Wouldn't want to hold you up later.”

She's disappointed as well but nods. “Well rain-check then, I'm here for a little while anyway.”

They chat for a bit and after he's called over for filming again she chats companionably with Jenna off to the side until she's needed as well and then she wanders the set for a bit saying her hellos to the various crew members that she knows. Eventually it's busy enough and she leaves the set to go back to her hotel for the night, a smile on her mouth as she thinks about the way he'd greeted her.

XX

Six days later and they are sitting in his living room with an open bottle of wine and remnants of dinner on the coffee table. They had started off running lines and sharing a meal and wine along with casual conversation and it's exactly like Matt thought things might go. He'd cook, they'd flirt, and then the conversation would turn into something far more serious as he looked at her with a smoldering gaze and he'd tell her that he wanted, her.

Well, he'd cooked and they were flirting at least. Two out of three's not bad, he thinks. He's not sure he can work up the courage to say anything tonight. Afraid that he'll ruin whatever it is that they have built over the last several months.

Alex turns her head to look at Matt, her eyebrow arched as she sips her wine and shoots him a questioning glance. “Penny for them.”

“Just this,” he gestures to the room before continuing. “It's nice.”

“Hmm, it is,” she agrees. She wonders if that’s all it really is as they sit there in the floor of the sitting room. She's sits with her back to the sofa, legs folded in front of her. He's sort of just sprawled there, more relaxed than she's seen him all week. Having an early night probably helped, she thinks. He works too hard, and she knows that he's been making time for her since she's been back. She always thought that the idea of wanting more might be silly. They were friends before, but now she's not sure what they are. More than friends she thinks, a not quite relationship, but wonderful whatever it is.

Though she's not sure how he feels about it, it occurs to her that she can't at this moment recall why she'd want to protest to that feeling of want she's been experiencing. And though they don't live in the same country and she had a thousand other reasons before, she thinks perhaps she wants to risk it anyway.

“We should talk about it you know.”

Her words surprise him and he looks up at her. “It?”

“This, it's very, very nice,” her tone is light but he knows she's working up to something.

“This...”

“What we've got going...this.”

He knows exactly what she's talking about but he doesn't dare hope that he's right. He puts his own glass back down on the coffee table and leans forward taking his cue from her body language. “This this or...this us?” he asks as he draws a finger down her arm and takes the wine glass from her hand and sets it next to his own.

“Shut up,” she laughs again and shakes her head as she pushes herself towards him. She reaches an arm around his neck and uses the other to tug the collar of his shirt. And just like that, he pulls her towards him to crush her in an embrace. He thinks she meant to kiss him but he needed to hold her first, because this is reality and he wants to burn the feel of her weight pressed into him into his memory first. He kisses her hair and breaths in her scent, floral and warmth. Not artificial like perfumes or oils, but a natural smell that clings to her and sets her apart from any other woman in his mind.

Alex sighs a contented smile and leans her forehead into his shoulder, she knows this isn't rejection, the way he clings to her speaks volumes. “I missed you,” he mumbles into her hair.

“I missed you too darling.”

“You're really here.” He means in his arms and not just in the same country, and he knows that she understands.

“I am, so the question is what are you going to do about it?”

He doesn't answer with words, instead he hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her head upwards as he moves to meet her lips with his own.

Whatever they had been anticipating, this wasn't it. This was so much better.

They kiss slowly, not hesitantly, the way one might kiss a new lover. Slowly, the way you kiss someone you're comfortable with, as if you are rediscovering places you'd been thinking of but had thought long gone. Their kisses taste faintly of a delicate white wine and promises. His imagination had never been this good and he delves his tongue further into her mouth reaching far into and she threads her hands into his hair as she hauls her into his lap and continues to deepen their kisses,

Eventually they break for air, both panting warm breaths and Alex latches her mouth onto the skin of his jawline as Matt's hands roam over her unsure of what to do. “I want you Alex,” he whispers hoarsely.

“You have me.”

“That's good,” he says as his brain catches up. He peppers kisses to her neck as her body settles to straddle his lap.

“Could be very good if we let it.”

His hands have settled on her hips and his fingers train under the hemline of her jumper.

“Can I take you to bed?”

She can hear the smile he's wearing and she mumbles against his neck as she grinds down onto his lap, pressing herself into him. “Thought you'd never ask.”

He groans and for a moment he's not sure he can even stand, because lord does this woman does things to him. But before he knows it his' got his arms around her waist and he's pulling them both up to stand.

Their lips don't leave each other's skin for very long. Only to pull clothing away from their bodies as he walks her down the hallway towards his bedroom. Eventually they find their way, leaving behind them a trail of clothing and a framed picture askew.

Collapsing on the bed naked he attacks her mouth, neck, breasts. He seeks to touch every inch of skin in exploration. Alex arches as his mouth envelopes a nipple and she gasps. Her own hands trailing over his back. Matt slides a thigh between her legs, letting go of her breast and covering her mouth to swallow the sound of her gasp as he presses into her damp folds.

“Tease,” she tells him in a thick voice. His heavy lidded eyes gazing back at hers, he sucks her bottom lip between his teeth and reaches an arm down between them to caress her belly with the back of his hand. He's well aware that she is silently willing his hand to move further south but he pays it no mind and grins before letting go of her mouth to speak. “I could tease you if that's what you like?”

“Or I could tease you,” she says and hooks a leg around his ankle and rolls them over so that she's on top. They are perilously close to the edge of the bed but neither of them cares. She snakes a hand down, fingers walking over his thighs as she slides back slightly and begins to descend down his body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake. Matt wants to grab her hair but settles for grabbing the sheets beneath him. “Christ!” he yelps as she sinks her teeth ever so slightly into the flesh of his thigh.

“Don't worry, I'll kiss it better.” And she does, running her tongue over the tiny red mark on his flesh and kissing it as if he had scraped his knee. She'd too damn good at this, the teasing. Her hands and mouth are everywhere except where he wants them. “Alex, please...” She likes the way he's says her name, pleading, and with a smirk she wraps her hand around him.

Matt hisses and thrusts his hips into her hand, his cock hard and straining within her grasp.

“Patience is a virtue you know.” And before he can come up with a coherent response she slides her mouth around him.

“Jesus,” he breaths out when his brain is functioning enough to form a word. Alex, confident in her ability, works her mouth around him. His hips buck up and she presses them down to still his movements. She swirls her tongue, hollows her cheeks and devours him, sending his mind reeling. Matt's so close that he can taste it as he threads a hand into her hair. And then suddenly she's gone. He's too close and she wants so much more.

“Do you have any idea...” he pants the words and then trails off leaving the question unfinished and his hand falls from her hair.

She answers with a very smug sounding, “Oh, I think I might have an inkling.” Cheeks flushed a bright pink and biting her bottom lip enticingly; he can't help but wonder how he's managed to get this far with a woman like her. She's too bloody good for you Smith, he thinks. But he's certainly not going to waste even a minute thinking about why when she's right here and with him.

He catches her wrists and pulls her over until she's covering him. Then, rolling them back into their earlier position in the middle of the bed, he settles over her. Alex wraps a long leg over his hip and gently urges him forward.

“What was that about patience?”

She snorts and shakes her head at him. “I need you,” she whispers.

“No, that wasn't it.” His dark eyes bore into hers and his hand travels down between their bodies to brush through the patch of curls before delving into the slick folds of her sex. She didn't think it was possible to be any wetter than she already was but his touch sends a jolt of electric energy coursing through her.

“Somebody was enjoying themselves as much as I was.”

His fingers find her clit and a whimper escapes her lips before he turns his wrist to slide the finger within her, pressing his thumb against the aching bundle of nerves. She doesn't need much encouragement and she's teetering at the precipice when he removes his hand. She whimpers again, this time slumping back against the she sheets she had been arching away from.

“Bastard,” she accuses in a strained low voice. “I was so close.”

He chuckles and reaches over her head and over to the night stand. “I'll make it up to you Kingston.”

If she wasn't so far gone she might have laughed at his use of her surname, but she loves it on his lips.

“You'd better.”

His hand comes back into her view and Matt triumphantly holds up a little foil condom packet. He tears it open and rolls it on settling back over her. Alex's legs part and with a smooth motion he thrusts into her wet heat. They both groan at the sensation and her hands wrap around his biceps as he thrusts into her and she cries out. Hooking her legs around his hips he changes the angle and slides deeper into her making her cry out again, a sobbing sound. His fingers seek out her clit again and she comes hard around him, keening loudly and arching off the bed. Her legs tighten around him and she starts to push him away, the force of the orgasm sending her flailing and unable to let go as if she doesn't know what to want. Instead he holds tight and her hands move to clutch him to her, hands on his back her nails dig into his flesh and leave crescent indentations. His thrusts increase in speed and just as she's coming down from her high he comes. He cries out what might have been her last name, but she can't tell because he's buried his face into her neck and the sound is muffled.

Tangled together, they lie there for a moment before he rolls just enough to not be crushing her.

“You're incredible, I can't let you go now.”

She turns sideways and looks into his eyes. “Nobody’s asking you to. Besides, this was nice.”

“Nice? Just nice?” he pretends to look offended and pulls a coiled golden strand of her hair forward watching it spring back as he lets go.

“Better than nice. You're amazing darling, manly, graceful, and majestic. Should I go on? ”

“Nah, I think I know when I'm being mocked thanks.” He turns to dispose of the condom in the bin next to the bed.

“Oh, and here I thought you liked my teasing.”

He puffs his chest out slightly before pulling her pull against his side and pulling the bedding up over them.“Almost as much as you like mine I'm sure.”

“Mmm, that much?”

“Yup.”

Matt can't believe that this isn't just another late night fantasy he's let get away from him. But he's not complaining. In fact, if he can manage he'd quite like to talk her into staying. For now, the duration of her stay here and then later maybe forever.

She lays her head on Matt's chest and they say nothing for several minutes. The room is quiet and the only sound now is their breathing and the distant sound of raindrops from outside the bedroom window. She lies there thinking about how nicely the fit together. If they had started all of this in the same city this never would have happened this way. She would have second guessed things. She's never been so glad for a silly 4 am phone call that sparked everything. Suddenly it doesn't matter how this started or why. It doesn't matter is their time is fleeting, because they know that this works. They know that they can do this relationship between phone calls and filming until they can work things out completely. And they will because this isn't the start at all. This had been a long time coming, but their story is far from at an end.

“You were right.”

“Of course I was. Right about what?” he asks as he kisses her hand and smoothes her hair back from her eyes.

“You are my Doctor, and the things I'm going to do to you.... well, spoilers.”

He plants a sleepy kiss on her temple and wraps the arm around her tighter.

“Well whatever they are, we might want to stick with legal things for the first few times eh?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “We'll see,” she teases as she settles into his side to follow him into sleep.


End file.
